Hello! My Life
by Nomenclatura
Summary: I've learned that guys can make the best of friends... my best friend is a guy, and I can tell him anything and everything... oh except the fact that I'm absolutely crazy about him... that part always seems to stay out of our conversations. Sokai.
1. Kairi

Disclaimer : If I owned Kingdom Hearts...would I be writing fanfiction? -_-

Dedications : To da peeps who believe in me! the little engine that could!

* * *

Hello! My Life

Prologue :

Together, we sit in silence. With my feet on the dash, I lean back and rest my head on the headrest.

Hes watching the sunset, his arms rested on the front wheel. Somethings on his mind;

"Whats bothering you?" I ask, casually.

"Nothing" he says, I roll my eyes and look out the window.

"Sora, we've been best friends all our lives. I can tell when somethings bothering you" and something is "and it sure isnt your homework" I add.

He laughs, looking over to find his homework on my lap. I have his writing assignments neatly displayed; "Try not to write anything too girly, okay Kai? the professors still giving me looks" he teases.

Were both laughing, its these little moments shared between us...that make my day. He reaches for the radio and turns it up; "_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do"_

Together, we sit in silence. Listening to the sweet melodies of, Coldplay.

I close my eyes for a moment, thinking of the past. When we were care free, playing on the islands. We built a raft, that never set sail. I thought of a friend;

"Heard from Riku lately?" I ask, his curiosity picqued.

"Hes in Traverse Town, with Xion" Says Sora "They have a daughter" he adds.

"Really?" I say surprised, he nods his head.

Riku, graduated last year. He met Xion in his senior year, together they left the islands.

"Sora, will you ever leave the islands?" and he thinks hard, pondering my question.

"Remember, when we were kids? how we dreamed of seeing foreign lands. Why we built that raft" and I do, I always found him sleeping.

_The three of us, stood on the shore as he playfully tossed a log at Sora. I giggled nervously; _

_"And you're just as lazy as he is" Says the boy with hair of silver. _

_"He he...so you noticed" I reply._

"Where would you go? like where would you go first" I ask, quickly adding "Can I come?" but our moments put on hold. His cellphone rings through his pocket;

"Hey" he says in a casual tone, its his girlfriend. When we were younger, I never thought much about dating. The girls, payed close attention to Riku, they found him mysterious and I soon followed. In the beginning, I liked Riku. It was more of a physical attraction, emotionally I wasnt really their. We never officially dated, although we shared one kiss. That was in freshman year.

My relationships never blossomed like the ones in the movies, for the most part. I just wasnt ready to take that step.

Two people climb into the backseat, Hayner and Pence.

"Whats this? whats this? the prince of destiny! cheating on his girlfriend" I look over my shoulder and find Pence laughing, only Hayner calls Sora 'The Prince Of Destiny'.

Its a nickname he earned, not because of anything else but his personality. Everyone knew, Sora was like the knight in shining armor. The ones in the movies, every girl wanted him. Including me.

Sora, was every fathers dream come true. He was, the guy girls would be proud to bring home.

"When does the movie start?" Asks Sora, Pence checks his watch.

"One hour" replies Pence.

"I hate you guys" I say jokingly, the three of them laugh as I add "I am not going to the movies in my uniform"

"I have a change of clothes in the trunk?" says Sora, we exchange glances.

"Please change, right here" says Pence. I throw my notepad at him.

* * *

First attempt, at a serious fanfiction ^_^ I know its sounding a little cliche, but I promise to keep it real! Real like SUNNY D!

Constructive critism, more than welcomed.

Update Chapter 1 & Chapter 3 (The Rock Show) tomorrow night~

Thanks to my reviewers, readers & ONEDR! (BTW im totally winning this bet)


	2. Sora

Disclaimer : If I owned Kingdom Hearts...would I be writing fanfiction? -_-

Dedications : To da peeps who believe in me! the little engine that could!

Authors Note : You know, when you write something...and then you realize it could be better than it was intended. I was doing research, which is why its sooo late for update. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter One : 

"Sora" she says "this is like your entire wardrobe!" and its true. I have all my clothes, piled into boxes labelled; Shirts, Pants, Socks & Boxers.

"Twilight Towns like a twenty minute drive away" I remind her, sifting through the boxes. I hold them up for her to see, she shakes her head and I smile in defeat.

"You would look cute in this though?" I say "Its my favorite shirt"

"Why?" She asks simply "why is it your favorite shirt?"

"Its the one you gave me, for my birthday. Remember?" she nods her head.

"Come on! were gonna miss the previews" Groans Pence

"Bro? the previews!" Replies Hayner.

"Yeah man, best part of the movies" Says Pence.

"Are you serious? what about all the fine honies in that piece?" says Hayner. Translation : What about all the girls at the theatre. He pokes his head out from the back seat; "So? we going or what"

Shes going through the boxes, piecing together an outfit.

"I really want to see this movie Kai, your place or?" I ask, she puts the clothes back in the boxes.

"Can we stop by my place?" She asks, her smiles so bright.

"Of course" We climb into the car once more, pulling out of the lot by the beach.

"Did you tell her?" Asks Hayner, she raises her eyebrow and looks at me.

"Tell me what?" she says, were pulling onto her street. I shoot a look at Hayner whos smiling now, both him and Pence are laughing. "Tell me what?" she repeats, annoyed.

"Its nothing" and she looks out the window now, we pull into her drive way.

"You boys have fun" she say's sourly, exiting the passenger seat.

"Kairi! wait" but she doesnt, she makes her way to the front door. I chase after her, quickly catching up as were out of view.

She pivots on her heel, arms folded across her chest; "Our promise" and I remember.

_"From now on, no more secrets" She holds out her pinky "Kay?" were standing beside the paopu tree on the beach. _

_"A pinky promise?" I ask, hesistanly reaching forward. "No more secrets" _

_"No more secrets" she echos, we were ten then. Care free and innocent._

A moment of silence passes between us, she shakes her head once more and turns to face the door. I close my eyes and reach forward, I pull her into an embrace. One arm around her waist and the other on her side, resting my head on her shoulder.

"She says we can't be friends anymore" So I tell her, I tell her what happened.

_"Sora" she begins "I dont want you being alone with Kairi anymore"_

_"Why?" I ask, she looks to me and I can see it in her eyes. _

_"You've been acting differently! its like we dont do stuff anymore" where is she going with this?_

_"What do you mean? we just saw a movie together" and she shakes her head_

_"I mean, we dont kiss anymore"_

_"What are you talking about? we kissed before and after the movie" she looks away now. _

_"That was me kissing you! theirs a difference" tears begin welling in the corner of her eye as she adds "are you seeing somebody else?"_

_"No Selph! why would you even think that?" _

_"Then where do you go every Tuesday? you disappear for three hours!" she wipes the tears away "And when you come back! your so tired! just tell me? is it Kairi?"_

_I reach for her, but she pushes me away. Her tears are like nails in my coffin. _

_"I love you Sora but please, please stop being friends with her" and she leaves me, she leaves me in my car. Running down the street, her house isnt far from here so I rest my head on the wheel._

HONK!

"The previews!" Shouts Pence.

Her voice was so soft, like a whisper; "You've been acting different" she pulls away from my embrace and adds "I'll speak with Selphie, let her know were just friends"

She opens the front door to her house and says; "Be back in five"

Fin ~

Really sorry for the short chapter and long wait, thank you to my readers & reviewers! I promise to write more, like longer chapters. Its just, school + social life = well, you got the picture.

Tomorrow night, another chapter. Also I got a new bf, he distracts my uhh writing time.


End file.
